Data creation is increasing exponentially and at the same time the demand for data mining and analysis is exploding. Current data mining solutions cannot keep up with the growing data deluge. Organizational decision makers face an arduous or impossible task in achieving high quality data-driven insights using tools that are not well suited to big data. Existing tools currently are not equipped to take advantage of emerging high performance computing technology.
One problem area is performing a query that requires joining two tables. Current techniques do not perform the join efficiently, and may not scale well with the number of tables to be joined in the query. Additional problems can arise when a node of a distributed database goes offline.
Embodiments can address these and other problems.